


La fiesta

by loveover



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveover/pseuds/loveover
Summary: Killua regresa a casa, siguiendo a Alluka y es invitado a la gran fiesta anual de mafias y organizaciones delictivas donde le esperan algunas sorpresas.IlluKillu para todos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Con motivo del cumpleaños de Killua decidí publicar este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten

Había pasado ya un año desde que Alluka y él volvieron a casa —por insistencia de ella—. La chica, después de haber pasado una larga temporada junto a su hermano, deseaba que él volviera con Gon a continuar su aventura, pero se negó; jamás aceptaría separarse de ella.

«Te lo prometí, y yo cumplo mis promesas» era lo que siempre escuchaba cuando le insistía en seguir su camino.

Imaginó que si lo convencía de volver a la montaña, al verla estable, haría lo posible por regresar al lado de su mejor amigo. La chica tenía esperanza en que se animara a hacerlo, pero poco a poco se rindió. Killua retomó los trabajos, llegó a acuerdos con sus padres para permitirle tener a su hermana junto a él, lejos del sótano frío.

Justo cuando creyó que no conseguiría su objetivo de librar a su hermana, y estaba a punto de buscar nuevas opciones, su padre le dio la noticia. Para su sorpresa, al ir a hablar con su padre, descubrió un «factor secreto» que había intervenido en sus negociaciones.

—Alluka se quedará contigo, estará en tu cuarto, y deberás asegurarte de que nadie más tenga acceso a ella. Te encargarás del personal que la atienda, de su seguridad; pagaras sus gastos y sólo así, aceptaré el trato.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. No dudó ningún instante para aceptar.

—Agradece que vinieron a convencerme de hacerlo —murmuró viendo al albino cantando victoria—. No creas que estoy muy de acuerdo, pero sin esos otros factores, jamás habría aceptado.

—¿Qué otros factores?

—Cosas que ni siquiera pasan por tu mente por estar distraído, ¿qué tal si «esa cosa» comienza a meterse contigo?, si se enferma o hay alguna anomalía con él… si te vas a trabajar, si hay algún accidente…, no puedes hacer todo por tu cuenta, y yo no pienso moverme por una causa que no considero correcta.

Su padre tenía razón, era imposible que él se hiciera cargo de todo. Especialmente si se iba a hacer algún trabajo por una temporada larga. En esos casos no tendría opción más que recurrir a quien fuera, a quien aceptara apoyarle, así tuviera que pagar un precio alto.

—Espera… pero, ¿quién se ofreció…?

—No puedo decirte, pero puedo apostar que lo sabes. Ahora ve y arregla lo que tengas que hacer.

Sólo un nombre cruzó por su mente, pero estaba tan enfadado con él, que prefirió pretender que no sabía nada.

Desde ese momento pudo trabajar sin problemas. El "amable anónimo" se hacía cargo de su hermana. La primera vez que tuvo que salir por varios días, estaba dudoso con respecto a la capacidad del anónimo de hacer bien su trabajo; estuvo haciendo montones de llamadas a su hermana, hasta que se convenció de que fuera quien fuera, hacía un buen trabajo. Se encargaba de que ella recibiera comida, que la temperatura del cuarto en el que se encontrara fuera adecuada, despejaba la casa para que ella pasara de un lugar a otro sin tener que exponerse al peligro, atendía sus necesidades básicas, y también le proporcionaba diversión. Alluka nunca estaba aburrida cuando él no estaba, sólo lamentaba que no pudiera socializar más, aunque de sobra sabía que mantenía comunicación online con Gon.

Fuera de eso, su familia no le molestaba tanto, Kalluto a veces lo asistía en sus trabajos, al igual que Illumi. Con el cual raramente cruzaba palabra, parecía que el mayor había tomado la noticia de su regreso tan bien que cuidaba no estorbar en su camino para no hacerle huir de nuevo.

▲

El ruido del dirigible aterrizando le despertó. Había sido un largo viaje y hacía frío. En cuanto se bajó pudo confirmar que la temperatura se volvía más desagradable por el viento fuerte que parecía una navaja afilada rozando sus mejillas sonrosadas por el mal clima y traspasaba la tela de sus pantalones, helándole las piernas.

«Illumi», pensó en él y su corazón se aceleró.

Recordó el motivo por el que había ido tras él y tembló, esta vez, no de frío, sino de nervios. Sus piernas flaqueaban; no estaba seguro si había tomado la decisión adecuada. Bien podía haberse equivocado.

«Es culpa de papá», se quejó mentalmente.

▲

Hacía ya tres semanas del incidente. Se encontraba en un trabajo, como en cualquier otra ocasión, cuando recibió la invitación directa de uno de los mayordomos de Silva; le habían anunciado que ya era apto para asistir a la gran fiesta anual de las mafias y organizaciones delictivas. Desde que era pequeño había escuchado hablar de la fiesta por parte de sus padres, de sus hermanos y personal de la casa. De alguna manera siempre le había llamado la atención, pero no había tenido la edad suficiente para que le dejaran ir. Ahora tenía quince, y su padre consideró que ya era tiempo para que decidiera por sí mismo si le apetecía o no, ir.

Miró la invitación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no podía negar su deseo de ir. Confirmó su asistencia casi de inmediato; estaba completamente emocionado e intrigado de asistir a la afamada fiesta de la que tanto escuchó hablar. Todos los que iban parecían realmente entusiasmados por ir y guardaban especial secretismo sobre lo que ocurría. Era tanto misterio que llegó un momento en que le enfadaba que hablaran de la fiesta sin decir exactamente lo que pasaba, necesitaba saberlo y, lamentablemente, descubrió que sólo lo haría si iba, y tendría que esperar a que su padre considerara que era lo suficiente apto como para poder estar en un ambiente que ellos mismos llamaban "pesado".

El problema empezó justo después de que confirmó su asistencia. Estaba tan emocionado que no pensaba en otra cosa que hablar de su nuevo logro.

—Por fin voy a hacer algo interesante —se dijo en voz alta.

Illumi venía en el camino junto a él, como ya era habitual, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente caminaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada. Por supuesto que Killua sabía que Illumi era consciente de haber cometido un serio error al intentar matar a su hermana y mejor amigo, así que no le prestaba mucha atención a su actitud, excepto que, en momentos como ese, le incomodaba que fuera así, tenía ganas de conversar con quien fuera y su hermano simplemente actuaba como si no tuviera opinión sobre nada; fuera de eso, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado el incidente, si es que eso significaba tener un ambiente laboral menos estresante.

Esta vez imaginó que podrían mantener una conversación decente, sobre algo en lo que el mayor tenía experiencia si tan sólo tomaba la iniciativa de iniciar una conversación. Le mostró la invitación de la fiesta y le sorprendió mucho la expresión que el morocho hizo cuando la vio.

—No piensas ir, ¿verdad?

No supo cómo responder, Illumi no lucía contento, sino que de algún modo delató un temor que nunca había visto en él.

—Claro que sí, toda mi vida los he escuchado hablar de la fiesta, ¿esperabas que no me llamara la atención?

—¿Cuándo me has escuchado hablar de la fiesta?, eres muy chico para esas cosas.

—¡Claro que sí te he escuchado!, papá y mamá te hacían toda clase de bromas en la sobremesa…

—Respondo a lo que papá dice —alegó—, pero nunca cuento lo que pasa, mucho menos te lo diría a ti…

—Ugh, ¿por qué eres tan insulso?

Le molestó muchísimo escuchar esa respuesta, era como si todo el mundo tuviera derecho a escuchar a su hermano, menos él. Se suponía que Illumi estaba en deuda con él por todo el acoso vivido, pero parecía que el mayor no tenía la más mínima carga y se daba el lujo de tratarlo de ese modo.

—Sólo quería… olvídalo…

—Kil… —le llamó con una voz claramente preocupada.

Illumi evitaba a toda costa hablar con él. Desde que había regresado a la casa intentaba no estar cerca de él, hacer lo posible por no estar en el mismo cuarto a la vez, aunque era imposible. No quería que Killua volviera a irse y ser el único culpable de su huida. Además, el morocho estaba más que enterado que su obsesión por ese chiquillo estaba mal, ya no quería permitirse fallar más como hermano. Killua ya estaba en edad de actuar por su cuenta y decidir recibiendo una mínima de orientación por parte de sus padres. Sin embargo, por más espacio que había hecho entre ellos, por más que se esforzara por mantener las cosas a raya, poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo fútil que era. Estaba cada día más obsesionado con él, pensaba en él, hasta que prácticamente su día a día se había vuelto todo sobre él.

—¿Por qué quieres ir?, ¿qué te imaginas que vas a ver?

Le dirigió una mirada de ironía, ¿cómo podía preguntar algo que era tan obvio para él?, no pensaba responder, pero al ver que de verdad esperaba una respuesta se resignó.

—Cada año, después de que volvían de la fiesta, papá hablaba de lo genial que había sido, incluso el abuelo, ¡mamá!, y vaya que ella está loca. Pero todos decían algo, todos los años vuelven con un montón de secretismo entre ustedes, se hacen bromas sobre lo que vieron y yo no entiendo nada, Kalluto y yo siempre hemos estado esperando este momento…

En efecto, cada vez que hablaban del tema Silva decía las cosas de un modo en que daba a entender que había demasiada diversión, claro, siempre sin decir exactamente lo que le había fascinado tanto. Lo mejor de todo, eran las bromas que se hacían entre ellos, y las burlas que le jugaban a Illumi mientras que él evadía todas sus insinuaciones. Killua quería eso, formar parte del club que se creaba entre ellos cada vez que volvían, entender los chistes y, sobre todo, saber por qué le decían tantas cosas a su hermano mayor.

—¿Alguna vez has visto que yo haga eso?, yo no les sigo el juego.

—Pero tú eres tú, eso es entendible.

—Tampoco Milluki.

Le dirigió una mirada de ironía.

—Él no va…

—Porque se llevó una muy mala impresión de la fiesta. Y es entendible.

Por supuesto, Milluki siempre evadía el tema y prefería decir que no quería saber nada de esa "horrenda fiesta".

—¿Entonces por qué tú sí vas?

—Porque yo lo necesito.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿para qué?

Pero Illumi miró hacia la nada, dio un profundo suspiro y finalizó:

—No te incumbe…

—¿Ves?, no me importa Illumi, yo sí voy a ir.

Iba a alejarse, dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que su hermano no quisiera que él fuera. Así lo hiciera enojar, iría.

—Sólo hay orgías, drogas en exceso y apuestas, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —la voz de Illumi lo detuvo.

Quizá si no lo hubiese dicho en ese tono tan retador —como si él pudiera decidir lo que a Killua le gustaba o no— él habría reflexionado un poco, habría dudado y tal vez habría desistido de ir, pero ahora más que nunca quería demostrarle que no era un mocoso, que no tenía por qué tratarlo como tal.

—Sí. Yo sabré si me gusta o no. Iré, ¿algún problema?

Pero la sonrisa burlona de Illumi acabó con su paciencia.

—Sí —contestó el morocho—. Creo que no podrías ir a ninguna parte sin esto.

Y acto seguido le mostró su pase, la entrada que su padre le acababa de enviar. Illumi la había tomado durante la conversación sin que él se percatara. Lo lamentó mucho, la quería ahora más que nunca.

—Dame…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Illumi se había ido. Se dio prisa, pero su aura no alcanzó a localizarlo tan rápido, el morocho se había enterrado en alguna parte y ocultado su Nen, de forma que el albino no pudo hallarlo. Regresó a la casa, molesto, iba a esperarlo en casa, después de todo tendría que volver y entonces lo confrontaría y le haría devolverle el pase de entrada. En caso de que lo hubiera destruido, al menos le quitaría el suyo.

En cuanto llegó a la montaña, todavía malhumorado, se mantuvo con una actitud desagradable con todo el mundo, desesperado por ver a su hermano mayor.

Más sarcástico que de costumbre, fue a ver a Silva para hablar de los últimos negocios concretados con la mafia durante su trabajo y su padre no pudo resistir más verle con esa expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué estás tan de mal humor?

—Illumi me quitó mi pase para la fiesta —contestó a secas. Su padre no tenía la culpa que no tuviera ganas de hablar, y que sólo pensara en contactar a su hermano para vengarse de su burla.

—¿Illumi?

—Sí, dijo que yo no era apto para ir a una fiesta de esas y me quitó el pase.

Silva soltó una carcajada que empeoró su humor.

—Seguramente no quiere que lo veas hacer lo que siempre hace en las fiestas. Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Ahora sal, necesito ocuparme de otras cosas.

«Hacer lo que siempre hace en las fiestas», eso le impactó. Illumi hacía algo interesante, algo quizá digno de mofa, de secretismo y charlas de sobremesa. Su ira pasó a convertirse en intriga. Illumi no le había intentado persuadir por su edad, esa había sido una excusa barata que él le había comprado; el mayor le había quitado el pase, en un intento desesperado por librarse de él en la reunión.

Conforme pasaron las horas, cayó en cuenta que el morocho no volvería a la casa. Su esperanza por recuperar el pase antes de la fecha disminuyó, y de nuevo comenzó a ponerse irritable.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Kalluto cuando se lo encontró a medio camino en la montaña.

—Nada… —vio el rostro de incredulidad en el más chico y se resignó—, Illumi me quitó mi pase para la fiesta de la mafia.

—¡¿Vas a ir?! —incluso Kalluto estaba entusiasmado con la noticia, por tal motivo no podía dejar que Illumi se saliera con la suya—, estoy esperando el momento en que me dejen ir, qué suerte tienes.

—Lo sé, al fin los secretos de los adultos van a terminar para mí.

—Mamá me ha dicho que es un evento increíble, que pasa de todo y puedes hacer muchas buenas relaciones. Además de que por única ocasión, puedes sentir efectos de venenos y cosas así. Es peligroso, pero, ¡ay!, es que es emocionante.

—¡Lo sé!, quiero ver qué tanto hace papá e Illumi… —entonces recordó que el idiota le había quitado su pase—, maldita sea,  _aniki_  me quitó el pase, necesito recuperarlo.

—¿Te lo quitó?, ah… qué mal —Kalluto guardaba esperanza en que Killua fuera a la fiesta y le contara los secretos que tanto le intrigaban a los dos—. Le preguntaré a mamá cuándo volverá a casa, y te ayudaré a recuperarlo.

Al día siguiente, Illumi no daba señales de vida, y su paciencia volvió a sufrir estragos. Esta vez le tocó a Milluki tener que lidiar con el molesto albino.

—¿Y tú, pequeño imbécil, qué diablos traes?, ¿por qué quieres quitarle el puesto de reina del drama a mamá?

—Cierra la maldita boca cerdito.

—Uy, estás en tus días.

—Mira quién lo dice, la eterna reina del síndrome premenstrual.

—Ya, ya enano, ¿qué tienes?, todo el maldito día has estado discutiendo con quien se te ponga en frente.

Suspiró. Por más que había hecho lo posible por controlarse, todavía le costaba trabajo resistir cuando se trataba de su familia.

—Illumi me quitó el pase para la fiesta. Me molesta que el muy idiota no ha venido a la casa y ya mañana es el evento.

—Uy… es mejor que no vayas —contestó Milluki sintiendo escalofríos—, la vez que yo fui me tocó ver a mamá y papá… ya sabes… teniendo sexo. Fue asqueroso. No quiero volver a ver algo así en mi vida.

El descubrimiento era perturbador, pero no se detuvo, no quiso desistir en ir a la fiesta. Si Illumi continuaba asistiendo, pese a que sus padres hacían despliegue de su vida sexual, supuso que sólo era cuestión de evitar estar cerca de esos dos. Lo que ahora deseaba más era saber lo que Illumi hacía, eso era todo. Lo que sus padres y su abuelo tanto se decían entre ellos.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con Zeno, su abuelo regresó a casa para prepararse para la fiesta, y en cuanto lo vio, por fin pudo desahogar su frustración.

—¿Te lo quitó?, bueno, es entendible, seguramente no quiere que sepas lo que hace.

—Es precisamente por eso que me enojo más. Porque todos saben menos yo.

—Ay, sólo… —estuvo a punto de decirlo— Illumi es muy popular en la fiesta, pero no porque haga algo estúpido, sino porque es la leyenda, el único de todos los invitados que desde el inicio se ha resistido a los efectos de las drogas, y es… bueno, no importa.

—¿Drogas?, pero somos inmunes… no le veo el chiste.

—Hay cosas que combinadas de cierto modo, agregando exceso, y Nen, hace efecto en nosotros, pero no es el mismo efecto que en el resto de las personas… quizá la primera vez sí, sí te afecte bastante, pero conforme asistas, dejará de afectarte. A mí me tomó diez años, así que te podrás imaginar lo potente que es.

Sí, debía tratarse de algo particularmente fuerte. Una oportunidad especial para sentir efectos como una persona normal, era interesante.

—¿Y tú por qué vas?

—Porque es divertido.

Si su abuelo lo decía, no tenía duda alguna de que era así. Si era verdad o no que Illumi se resistía a los efectos, quizá perdía la gracia ahora que lo sabía. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su hermano le insistía tanto en no ir?, no lo vería hacer cosas vergonzosas como el resto de las personas. O tal vez esa popularidad de la que hablaba su abuelo era lo que se refería. Verlo en su estado más estoico, rechazando montones de personas bajo efectos de drogas, quizá era lo gracioso.

—Toma —y para su sorpresa, por la noche su padre le regresó el pase. Vio a Illumi cruzado de brazos a un lado de él. Silva lo había forzado a devolverle la entrada contra su voluntad.

Le sonrió orgulloso a su hermano y regresó a su cuarto. Estaba más ansioso que nunca, por fin rompería con el mito. Vería por sus propios ojos lo que tanto hablaban. Si no le gustaba, simplemente haría lo que Milluki, y se quedaría en casa.

▲

Abrió la puerta del hotel, había sido especialmente cuidadoso en que su hermano no se percatara de su presencia, aunque podía apostar que de todos modos se percataría de él. Había sido un largo viaje y aunque en un principio estaba cansado, la idea de que estaba a pocos minutos de encontrarse con su hermano le hizo olvidar todo.

Subió las escaleras, caminó hasta el fondo y llamó a la puerta.

—¿A-aniki?, abre…

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, Illumi estaba pálido, podía jurar que estaba temblando.

—¿Kil?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Killua miró al interior del cuarto, indicando con la mirada que le dejara pasar. Illumi sonrió forzado y se hizo aun lado.

—Estoy ocupado, Kil, debo salir.

—No, tú y yo vamos a hablar, y lo vamos a hacer ahora.

—Kil, sólo… no fue mi intención. Estaba drogado, así como tú, ninguno de los dos era consciente…

—No te pedí explicaciones. Sé lo que pasó. Lo recuerdo todo, Illumi. Todo.

Vio al mayor que se dejaba caer sobre la cama con un aire de resignación y vergüenza. Y ahora sí podía afirmar que estaba nervioso, su expresión lo delataba por completo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?

▲

La fiesta estaba repleta de gente. Personas de toda clase de organizaciones delictivas. La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en un lujoso hotel que había sido reservado por completo para ellos. El salón principal estaba repleto, incluso no se sorprendió cuando accidentalmente se encontró con los miembros de la araña, no obstante, el ambiente oscuro y lleno de cuartos por todas partes, hacía que cualquier persona pasaría desapercibida. Quizá eso era lo que provocaba una desinhibición al saber que si tenían ganas, podían encerrarse en cualquier cuarto y tendrían privacidad.

Francamente comenzaba a dudar de lo que su abuelo le había dicho, de las supuestas drogas repartidas a los invitados. En cuanto vio los frascos, los tubos de colores fluorescentes, con sustancias sospechosas, deseo hacerlo, intentar tomar una de esas mezclas que le harían experimentar algo para lo que, en su estado como asesino, estaba privado a sentir. Comenzó a aceptar todo cuanto le ofrecían.

El olor del lugar era increíblemente denso, nubes de gases se expandían por todas partes y podía apostar que tenían también algunas otras tantas drogas. Vio que unas personas caían al suelo, víctimas de los efectos de los gases y las bebidas, y se sonrió. Todavía no sentía nada en absoluto, creyó que era una mentira de sus padres para hacerle creer que la reunión era mejor de lo que en realidad era.

—Ya estuviste mucho en la fiesta, vete a un cuarto —le dijo Illumi, provocándole un sobresalto.

—¿Y tú?, ¿no se supone que tienes tus propios asun…?

En cierto modo le alegraba verlo, se sentía incómodo estando en medio de toda esa gente, y sin nadie con quien conversar. Para su sorpresa, cuando se giró, se encontró con un Illumi muy diferente a lo que él acostumbraba.

Una apariencia que caería en su definición de «rockstar», cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ojos delineados en negro, playera negra, pantalones grises, chaqueta de cuero, y un par de botas con aires góticos. Esperaba verlo con sus estrafalarios trajes verdes, pero en lugar de eso vio a un tipo no menos extravagante, pero que no hubiese reconocido de no ser porque lo conocía de toda la vida. Quedó boquiabierto, no por la belleza de su hermano, a la cual estaba acostumbrado, sino porque su hermano podía lucir como alguien menos estrambótico, más o menos normal. Lo que más le impresionó fue la oleada de gente que estaba tras él.

Apenas le había hecho la pregunta y vio a dos chicas arrimándose sobre él, y la leyenda que su abuelo le había contado, Illumi las hizo a un lado de forma poco amable.

—Vaya, creí que eras un idiota extraño, pero ahora me doy cuenta que muy en el fondo, sólo eres un idiota.

—Bien Kil, ya te divertiste, ve a un cuarto de los pisos de arriba.

—No.

Y con una gran sonrisa traviesa que no le infundió nada de confianza a su hermano mayor, arrebató otra de las bebidas que traía un mesero y la bebió de un sólo trago. Illumi intentó apartarlo, pero él lo evadió.

—Kil, no es gracioso. Deja de meterte esas cosas, te van a hacer daño.

—¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira?, llevo rato tomando de todo y todavía…

No podía decidir si estaba comenzando un terremoto o era su mente jugándole una broma. Illumi lo tomó de la cintura y, quitándose a la gente de encima, lo arrastró a un cuarto.

—Te lo dije —escuchó que Illumi estaba molesto.

En cuanto lo metió al cuarto, salió y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La fiesta**

Killua vio la seriedad de Illumi mientras este observaba a la nada, evitando encontrarse con su mirada, se ruborizó. Había ido a su cuarto, hasta esa ciudad, sin avisar y no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Eran demasiados recuerdos los que venían a su mente.

—Yo no quería que esto pasara, Kil, estoy molesto conmigo por no haberlo prevenido antes.

—¡No es eso!, además… ya me lo habías advertido. Yo no debí excederme con las bebidas sólo porque no sintiera nada tan rápido.

Se sentó sobre un buró, mirando tímidamente a su hermano mayor. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

▲

Llevaba rato intentado golpear la puerta pero no coordinaba bien su cuerpo, sus golpes apenas tocaban el marco y sentía como si todo se mezclara en su mente, casi podía visualizar los golpes como luces borrosas, creía tener alucinaciones.

—¡Abre la puerta, Illumi!

Al otro lado el morocho vigilaba que no escapara. La gente a su alrededor le observaba con curiosidad y él sólo fingía no darse cuenta. El problema era que Killua estaba ahí, y él, tarde o temprano comenzaría a sentir los efectos de las drogas. Ya no era tan intenso como antes, y probablemente llegaría el momento en que no le harían nada, así como con su padre y su abuelo, pero todavía podía sentir un poco de esos efectos, sólo que con su hermano presente, no podía asegurarse de que no ocurriría nada.

Las drogas en su mayoría eran para elevar la libido, por eso era que las orgías se prendían en su máximo apogeo. No era un secreto para los invitados que Illumi carecía de interés por estar en la cama con cualquiera de ellos, de todos modos nunca faltaban los que hacían el intento. Porque claro, ellos no sabían que todo en su vida giraba alrededor de Killua. Ese pequeño albino que le hacía vivir las fantasías eróticas más intensas en su vida. En la fiesta prefería esperar hasta que su libido estuviera al límite para encerrarse en algún cuarto imaginando al menor en toda clase de situaciones con él hasta desahogarse con la primer persona que llamara a la puerta mientras él estaba fuera de sí. Esta ocasión sería mala, muy mala para su salud mental, no sabía si podría resistir la tentación.

—Aniki… —la voz de Killua ya no sonaba histérica, eso lo alarmó más— ¿qué me ocurre?

Tragó saliva.

—Es la droga, tienes que esperar a que se pase el efecto.

—Mmm… Aniki… mi cuerpo se siente… caliente.

«No me digas eso, Kil, a mí no» se dijo luchando contener sus deseos.

—Quizá… quizá tienes fiebre —torpemente intentó dar una explicación menos interesante.

—Aniki, por favor… esto es raro.

Killua sentía un calor terrible, y se desabotonó la playera, no soportaba el ambiente y eso que la ventilación estaba helada, para evitar que el calor natural se volviera una carga para los invitados.

—Es normal.

Illumi comenzó a sentir los efectos de la droga, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Respiró hondo. No quería terminar masturbándose frente a todos, tampoco quería dejar la puerta y que Killua terminara en brazos de alguien más, que sacara ventaja de ver al menor ardiendo en deseo.

—Aniki… entra, entra por favor.

▲

Illumi examinó los gestos del albino. Recordó cuánto se había esforzado por rechazar las peticiones del menor, no quería entrar, no quería hacerlo. Pero su cuerpo, sus fantasías y necesidades personales le habían impedido tomar la decisión correcta.

—En parte también fue mi culpa. Yo debí haberte escuchado.

—Yo soy el mayor, debí resistir más.

—No podías… lo sé, entiendo ahora mejor todo.

—Kil —desvió la mirada.

Killua había admitido que recordaba todo. Eso implicaba algo bastante fuerte y desafortunado para él.

«Soy un maldito enfermo»

▲

Cuando al fin no pudo más, entró en el cuarto, puso el seguro detrás de él y miró a los ojos azules que le pedían en secreto que le hiciese todo lo que deseaba.

—Aniki —balbuceó mareado, dio un paso adelante y tropezó—. Esto es absurdo, no puedo moverme bien.

—Tomaste demasiado.

—Ani… mmmm

Illumi lo había detenido de caer, por tanto sus cuerpos se habían acercado más de lo adecuado para su salud. Killua tenía una erección, era evidente y al contacto con su cuerpo, pudo sentirla rozando en su pierna.

—Ani… ¿qué es esto?

Se excitó de inmediato. Sentía el flujo de su sangre corriendo fuertemente, el calor de su entrepierna se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Killua estaba ahí, listo para él, a solas, ¿qué más podía pedir?

—Kil, para por favor… no debo estar aquí, será mejor que salga.

Pero el menor se aferró a su chaqueta, no quiso dejarlo ir.

—Illu-nii, no me dejes así —rogó.

Esa forma de llamarlo, más que hacerle recordar que era su hermano mayor, le encendía más, sobre todo con esa voz tan seductora y torpe.

—Yo me siento peor, Kil, por favor…

—Illu-nii… mmm

Supo que Killua había dejado de razonar cuando sintió como el niño le restregaba su cuerpo, frotándose contra el suyo, y olvidó hasta su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y dejó que continuara con sus movimientos seductores.

—Tú también… —se percató de lo muy excitado que estaba Illumi, pero estaba más centrado en sus propios deseos que no le dio mucha importancia.

—Sí, yo también me siento así, Kil, por eso debo salir.

—Pero Illumi… necesito ayuda con esto.

Se abrazó a él, no iba a dejarlo ir cuando necesitaba desahogar su cuerpo. Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación como esta, jamás se había sentido tan excitado, lo suficiente como para querer estar con alguien, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se tratara de Illumi, no en esos momentos.

▲

—¿Era cierto?, Illumi —le preguntó con un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas—, dime, lo que me dijiste ahí, ¿era cierto o algo para convencerme de… de hacerlo?

Ese era el principal problema de ir a la fiesta, su exceso de honestidad, cuando estaba bajo los efectos de las diversas sustancias, le había llevado a confesar frente a su madre que Killua le atraía. Y ahora vivía con temor a que ella delatara sus sentimientos frente a su padre y se ganara algún perturbador tratamiento que le hiciera desistir de sus fantasías. Ahora todo estaba peor, la persona que menos debía saberlo, estaba enterada de todo. Ya no había sorpresa ni secreto a mantener.

—Kil… no es necesario que te responda. Ya lo sabes. Yo… será mejor que mantenga mi distancia, no quiero que esto sea más complicado.

Lo había decidido, por una maldita vez sería el hermano mayor, el adulto que era. Aunque le doliera, tomaría la distancia adecuada hasta que sus fantasías pasaran a segundo plano.

▲

Mientras volvía a restregarse sobre su hermano, Illumi lo apartó por los hombros.

—Kil, no puedo hacer esto, no.

—¿Por qué no?, tú también te sientes así.

—Porque yo… porque tú, tú realmente me gustas. Porque llevo todo este tiempo fantaseando contigo como para tenerlo así tan fácil, y que mañana te arrepientas y me lo eches en la cara. No, no me voy a arriesgar.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, Killua lo jaló por la muñeca con mucha fuerza.

—No te reclamaré, lo prometo.

—Kil, no seas ridículo. Estás drogado, no sabes lo que dices.

—Si no lo haces, iré a buscar a alguien que me ayude.

—No. Nunca, no lo permitiré.

—Aniki… es mi primera vez, ¿no me vas a enseñar? —casi resbala con Killua sobre su regazo al escucharlo hablar de ese modo.

«Te quiero follar aquí y ahora», sólo pensaba en eso.

—Te gusto, ¿no?

—Sí —suspiró. Su cuerpo también ardía. Necesitaba desahogarse; lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me has besado?, eso hacen cuando…

No terminó la frase, Illumi le robó un voraz beso. Sus labios se encontraron con furia, ansiosos por probar cada rincón de la boca del otro. Tocar sus pieles; provocarse todavía más.

—Una vez que empiece no podré parar —advirtió al oído— ¿estás seguro de…?

—Fóllame…

Sus cerebros se desconectaron. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, su libido y su atracción mutua.

▲

—¿Por qué te alejas?, ¿no tengo derecho a decir algo?, yo también estuve ahí.

—Porque era verdad, porque cada una de mis palabras era cierta. Por eso —sentenció severo. Ya no dejaría más rodeos, no quería que Killua siguiera atormentándolo, quería olvidarlo y ser un hermano normal. Pese a lo que habían hecho esa noche, quería ser sólo un desliz en su vida.

—¿Y?, yo también estuve ahí. También dije cosas bochornosas —volvió a enrojecer, pero ya no iba a echarse para atrás. Si Illumi ya había dado el paso más difícil, él también demostraría que no era un cobarde.

▲

Illumi le había desnudado, le había colocado sobre la cama y besaba su abdomen, Killua se retorcía de placer, su cuerpo desnudo, caliente, y esos labios frescos, húmedos le proporcionaban todo lo que necesitaba para desahogarse.

—Mmm… Illu-nii… ah…

Soltó un profundo gemido cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano recorriendo su miembro. Apenas tenía conciencia, estaba disfrutando demasiado lo que le hacía el mayor. No quería que parara, pero entonces recordó un detalle.

—Illu-nii… mmm… Illu…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú… tú también. Quiero verte desnudo.

No sabía de donde venía tanto descaro de su parte cuando usualmente era pudoroso. En esos momentos no tenía ánimo de cuidar cada detalle. Aunque podía apostar que su expresión delataba lo complicado de sus sentimientos.

Illumi se levantó, hizo a un lado su playera, mostrando su abdomen perfecto.

—Maldición… Illumi… quítalo todo.

Sonrió coqueto, Killua estaba demasiado expresivo, no iba con él, pero no podía negar que le divertía ver su honestidad en todo su esplendor. Bajó su pantalón y ropa interior. Al fin concediendo la petición del albino, la mirada sorprendida del niño le dijo todo.

—¿En verdad te gusto? —le preguntó el albino incrédulo de tener semejante pretendiente detrás de él por tanto tiempo.

—Sí, Kil, me vuelves loco. Hago muchas estupideces por tu culpa.

—¿Y por qué te alejas?, ¿por qué no me lo dices?, ¿no te gustaría hacer esto conmigo más seguido en lugar de estar hostigándome y molestando a mis amigos?

Illumi se rio en voz baja.

—Eso dices porque estás drogado. Mañana te arrepentirás.

—No —Illumi acercó su miembro sobre el del menor, y comenzó a masturbarse con él—, ah… mmm… ah… no me arrepentiré.

—Sí… —suspiró— lo harás.

—Me arrepiento de no hacerlo antes contigo. Eres muy bueno en esto.

▲

Illumi lo miró con un aire de enojo. Sí, quizá Killua había dicho un par de cosas comprometedoras, pero no era suficiente. No era como él y su confesión romántica.

—Lo tuyo es entendible, estabas drogado.

—Entonces por qué… dime… ¿cuánto dura el efecto?

—Una noche. Sólo eso.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento así? —cerró los ojos, ya no podía decir las cosas con la simpleza como lo pensaba.

—¿Así? —quedó extrañado, no recordaba haber sentido algo extraño la primera vez que estuvo en la fiesta— ¿así cómo?

Se puso más rojo que antes, pero era un rubor diferente, no era de vergüenza por pudor, era una expresión diferente. Se notaba que de verdad quería decir algo, pero no podía por otras causas inherentes a su personalidad.

▲

Abrió sus piernas, lubricarlo le había tomado menos esfuerzo del que creyó, debido a que su excitación estaba al límite, y no le costaba trabajo relajarse. Killua respiraba con rapidez y creyó que no resistiría mucho antes de terminar. Era demasiado para su autocontrol, superaba toda su capacidad.

—Aniki… sí…

Illumi había esperado su aprobación para penetrarle. Aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo, se había contenido por temor a ir contra sus deseos sexuales. Apenas escuchó su respuesta, se acomodó y comenzó con su parte.

Se sentía increíble, caliente, húmedo, apretado, y Killua no parecía incomodarse por la intrusión. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Duraron así unos minutos, rozando con su erección, ese punto en su interior que le provocaba espasmos de placer al menor. Los movimientos de caderas, el sudor corriendo por sus espaldas, sus respiraciones, todo comenzó a llegar a su clímax. Killua fue el primero en terminar, y él no pudo detenerse hasta que terminó en su interior.

Casi sin aliento, hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse y darle espacio al menor para que respirara. No podía dejar de verlo, era fascinante. Su expresión agotada, desnudo y cubierto de semen, una imagen erótica que conservaría toda su vida en la mente como su tesoro más especial.

▲

—¿Kil? —el silencio y la duda le estaba quitando la paciencia, pero el niño insistía en no decir nada. Inclusive notó ese arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—Yo… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, y no hablo de nosotros —tragó saliva—, me refiero a… ¿qué hacían todas esas drogas?

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

—Sólo responde, maldita sea…

Bueno, si él quería respuestas, se las daría, después de todo, ya le había hecho demasiado a ese adolescente iracundo. Cerró los ojos, ya no quería verlo y extrañarlo, sólo quería dejarlo ir y continuar con su vida como antes.

—Drogas para acelerar tu pulso, para excitarte, provocarte alucinaciones, para relajarte…, no lo sé Kil, no estaba revisando todo lo que tomaste, sólo te vi cuando estabas con las drogas para elevar tu libido.

Pero eso no respondía su duda. Comenzó a temblar de nervios. Agradecía que hiciera suficiente frío como para culparlo, volteó a ver la calefacción que estaba apagada, como para decirle a su hermano con la mirada que no era un temblor emocional, sino algo natural. Casi de inmediato Illumi se puso de pie y lo encendió.

▲

No iba a decir que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con él, de hecho estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en culpas y consecuencias. Killua lucía mejor, más relajado, aunque era obvio que no podía levantarse de la cama por culpa de la cantidad de cosas toxicas que había consumido. Así que se apresuró a limpiarlo y vestirlo. Por lo menos aguantaría así un rato hasta que los efectos disminuyeran, mientras tanto, él se acostó a su lado, observando su mirada perdida, sus pupilas todavía dilatadas y el tiritar de sus labios.

—Tengo nauseas —murmuró el albino.

Illumi se inclinó para besar su frente.

—¿Quieres vomitar?, te ayudaré a levantarte.

Colocó un bote de basura a un lado de la cama, y tal como dijo, le ayudó a acomodarse hasta que Killua al fin pudo deshacerse del malestar intenso. Pero estaba tan mareado y débil, que en cuanto terminó casi colapsa.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? —se quejó.

Ya no quería abrir los ojos porque sentía que las náuseas regresarían y tendría que vomitar otra vez. Por suerte Illumi estaba ahí, cuidándole, al pensar en esto sentía que todo estaba bien, que podía descansar, levantó una mano para buscarlo y asegurarse de no estar en otra alucinación.

—Aquí estoy —tomó su mano y la besó.

Era una oportunidad única para ser y hacer todo lo que quisiera y culpar a las drogas. Incluso si sus padres se enteraban de lo sucedido, no les recriminarían nada puesto que tendrían una excusa y esto era lo más valioso para él, la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Así que sin ningún pudor atrajo a Killua a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y repartiéndole besos en las mejillas, frente, cuello, manos, y por supuesto, los labios. No podía parar, no quería hacerlo.

Cada gesto dulce de Illumi le parecía tan natural, como si todo este tiempo hubiese sido obvio que Illumi le amaba y no le incomodaba, no sólo porque su mente no podía hacer conexión adecuada con su cuerpo, sino porque no era capaz de encontrar lo extraño, aquello que debía estar mal. Llegó un punto en que su pensamiento pasó verlo como algo agradable y cómodo.

«Me gusta esto» pensó, y el mareó pasó a ser segundo plano.

El problema de estar en ese cuarto era que estaba muy cerca de la fiesta y los gases, el ruido, así como la gente golpeando constantemente a su puerta, le incomodaban, además, estar cerca del ambiente sólo prolongaría el efecto, cosa que seguramente Killua no podría resistir y terminaría colapsando justo como a él le había sucedido la primera vez que estuvo en la fiesta. No deseaba eso para él, así que se armó de valor para sacar al niño de ese lugar y llevarlo a las habitaciones de los pisos más alejados, donde nadie les molestaría. De pronto la privacidad le pareció más atractiva.

—Kil, te sacaré de aquí. No te asustes —susurró, pero Killua estaba demasiado ido, que no pudo comprender bien sus palabras.

Lo tomó en sus brazos, observó su rostro adormilado y se sonrió, recordaba esos viejos tiempos en los que solía cargarlo para llevarlo a su cuarto después de un pesado día de entrenamiento. Salió del cuarto. El ruido de la música, la gente gritando, cantando y haciendo cuánto escándalo podían le hizo sentir los efectos químicos en su cuerpo. Todavía no era tan inmune como sus padres o su abuelo. Apenas caminó unos pasos por el gran salón, cuando se encontró con su abuelo que lo miró no con buenos ojos.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.

—Killua está… —lo acomodó entre sus brazos puesto que el chiquillo comenzó a mover sus piernas sin saber lo que hacía—, no puede ni caminar.

—Oh… ya veo, es muy fuerte el efecto, sí.

—Lo llevaré a las recámaras de arriba, lejos de los efectos.

Por un momento pensó que su abuelo no le había entendido por el ruido que no permitía que su voz sobresaliera tanto. Aunque más bien su abuelo estaba más preocupado por otros motivos.

—Illumi, tú también estás muy drogado, tus ojos están muy rojos —le llamó la atención—, no vaya a ser que…

Pero no quiso imaginar nada. Sabía que el deseo sexual de ambos estaría fuera de control, lo cual hacía probable que ambos terminaran teniendo relaciones sexuales, la idea le perturbaba, pero también le molestaba la idea de que el albino terminara siendo abusado bajo las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Había apostado que Killua tendría más precaución con las cosas que consumiría, pero se había equivocado.

—Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Al final, él sabía que Illumi le tenía un especial cariño al albino. Era preferente que cayera en manos de alguien que le respetaría hasta cierto punto, que con un desconocido que no tendría misericordia.

Illumi sabía los temores de su abuelo, y sabía que bajo condiciones reales, habría hecho un escándalo por sus intenciones, pero al estar en una situación justificable, podía apostar que nadie se quejaría si decía abiertamente que habían tenido sexo.

—Claro, haré lo que pueda.

Tampoco dejaría que vieran su cinismo. Así que se despidió de su abuelo y siguió su camino, evadiendo a toda la gente que se le acercaba, y a los grupos de delincuentes que estaban por todos lados. Casi llegando a la salida, justo donde necesitaban las escaleras para ir a los cuartos de arriba, distinguió la larga melena de su padre entre la multitud.

«Mala suerte», pensó.

Sus padres eran más exhibicionistas de lo que nadie creería, además eran partidarios de las orgias y prácticas sexuales que cualquier persona común aceptaría, resultaba obvio al pensar que habían permitido a Killua asistir a un evento tan peligroso cuando el muchacho todavía no tenía experiencia sexual. Así como había sido con él, que incluso hacían bromas al respecto al saber que había caído en manos de otros tantos durante las fiestas. Le molestaba en sobremanera, pero prefería disimular y aprender a resistir a los efectos.

Tenía miedo que sus padres vieran a Killua en ese estado y lo tomaran a broma, para forzar a Illumi a dejarlo a expensas de que alguien más en la fiesta le hiciera algo que pasara como "el chiste de la semana".

Miró a todos lados buscando una opción distinta para escapar de sus padres, pero el efecto estaba comenzando a hacerle perder su orientación, así que decidió usar su velocidad para correr hasta la escalera. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en su meta. Al llegar al otro lado, descubrió con gran asombro que las dimensiones eran diferentes, y que en realidad sus padres estaban un poco más lejos de lo que al inicio creyó, así que no se dieron cuenta que él había pasado con Killua en brazos.


End file.
